Moonlit Magic
by White.Ravens
Summary: A seventh year girl becomes a babysitter, a girlfriend, valedictorian, and a student, can she keep these high sttandards up? Based in the Marauder's era.
1. Chapter 1: info

Carlee Johnston is a 7th year girl attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She finished all of the classes that Hogwarts had to offer in her 6th year. Now she is watching 3 redheaded boys while their mother is teaching and she (Carlee) is taking a few super-advanced classes. If you haven't guessed, she's in Ravenclaw. She doesn't really talk to her schoolmates much. But when she's around the 3 boys she actually shows her true self and has fun. She treats those boys like they were her own children. One day while she was watching the boys a popular guy with a head full of messy dark brown hair and hazel-brown eyes half hidden behind his glasses came out and started talking to her. And that is where I leave you...the boy I described is only going to be her future friend!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Boys

I had gotten a letter over the summer from Professor Dumbledore, the new headmaster of my school, giving me a few options on how I could do my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One option was to teach Arithmancy. I turned that option down because my explaining skills aren't all that great. Another option was to not attend my last year. I love Hogwarts too much to do that. The last idea seemed best suitable for me. I was to watch a few boys while their mother taught Arithmancy and I would be taking a few classes that are available to a select few. You're probably wondering what the heck i'm talking about. Well, I've taken and aced every class that was available for all students at Hogwarts. At the moment I am in my dad's car, on my way to King's Cross, the train station that has the Hogwarts Express. Yes, I get to ride a train to school, it's awesome!

It was a silent ride to King's Cross. My mum and dad, Joelle and Steve, know it's pretty useless trying to get my attention for a split second when I'm thinking. Only one person's been able to bring me back from wandering around in my mind. And that was my little brother, Scott. He's about nine and a half years younger than me, making him seven. When he was four he started calling me stister instead of sister and it was so cute I never tried to correct him, to this day he still calls me stister.

After a while longer I heard Scott say "Stister...Stister...get out of your mind already!"

"I left my mind a few seconds ago Scott. What did you want?"

"We're here." he simply stated and pointed out the window to the train station.

"Thanks" I said ruffling his hair,

"Hey!"

"Hi."I said to annoy him as my dad puled into a parking spot.

"I'll go get a trolley for your stuff, Carlee."

"Ok dad." After I said that I got my trunk out of the trunk while my brother got out and my mum got Crysta, my orange striped, short haired kitten. I've had her for a little over six weeks. My dad came back with a trolley a few seconds later, we put my trunk on and when I grabbed Crysta, she decided to lye on my head. Since my hands were free I got to push the trolley. On the way to my platform, Platform nine and three-quarters, my mum was asking all the typical mum questions when their child is about to go somewhere for a long time without them. When we got to Platform nine and three-quarters we said all of our goodbyes and I told my mum that id I forgot anything that she could owl it to me. She got all teary-eyed and gave me one of her famous bear hugs. When she let me go I said my love you's and final goodbyes. I walked through the brick barrier to see a gorgeous scarlet steam engine with the words Hogwarts Express in gold lettering. Platform nine and three-quarters was full of students, their pets, and their families; as always. And probably for the last time i smiled at the sight before me. I went to put my trunk on the train and then I headed in to find Professor Dumbledore and Professor weasley. Once I was inside the train Crysta decided to walk instead of continuing on with the ride I was giving her for free. Niether professor is there, I look at my watch and see that I'm fifteen minutes early. So, I take out my wand, a beautiful ten and a half inch cherry wood wand with ashes of a unicorn hair core which was exposed to the moon for one full cycle before actually making the wand, and I summoned my small bag from my trunk. The bag held a pen, some lemon drops, my notebook, and a small ball of yarn. The ball of yarn was enchanted to speed off in different directions. When I tossed it on the floor Crysta started pouncing onit and clawing it and all the normal kitten stuff. While I took out my notebook and oen to continue writing my untitled story. So far, I have about sixty pages filled up. When I write I feel as if I'm the character, not the author/narrator. A knock on the door brought me out of my story. The knock also caused my head to have an orange kitten attached to it.

"Come in." After I say this a plump woman with short curly red hair walks in followed by three boys. The first looked to be about three or four, the second looked like he could be old enough to start Hogwarts soon, and the last boy came in after shutting the door, he looked to be six or seven.

"Hello. You must be Carlee Johnson. Right?"

"Hello. Yes Ma'am, that's me. Are you Professor Weasley?"I answer the woman.

"Yes, while we are waiting for Professor Dumbledore let me introduce you to my children."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok. The little boy who's playing shyright now is Percy. This is charlie." she said pointing to the last boy who entered, he had already taken a seat as did the older looking boy, "And that leaves us with my eldest, Bill."

"It's nice to meet you all. My name's Carlee and this little furball on my head is Crysta." Bill and Charlie said their hello's and nice to meet you too's while Percy was still hiding behind Professor Weasley.

"Professor Dumbledore has told me so much about you."

"Really?" I asked a little suprised.

"Oh, yes. He says you speak fondly of your younger brother and cousins." Which was true, I would talk about almost anything with him, he is like a grandfather to me. I told him how I would sometimes watch my baby (second) cousins so my cousin could have a break for a little while and some funny stories that happened to my little brother and other things that were happening in my life, I wouldn't be rude, so of course I asked to hear about his life as well, and I've learned some very interesting things.

"That's one of the reason's I can trust you with my kids." The new professor said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Professor Dumbledore has also told me about you. About how good of a mother you areand of how nice a person you are and many other things."

"Really? How nice of him, I'm flattered."

"No need to be, I was just telling her the truth." A new voice entered the conversation.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. How are you?"

"Hello Albus."

"Hello Molly. Hello Carlee, I'm fine, but I could go for a lemon drop. How are you?"

"I'm good and I could go for a lemon drop right about now as well." I said then pulled out the lemondrops from my bag and offered some to everyone. After making sure with Mrs. Weasley that it was alright if her children had one, they all took one except for Percy, he was too shy to take one from my hand, so I asked Mrs. Weasley to ask him if he wanted one, he did so I gave her one to give to him. After the lemon drop had been popped in his mouth Dumbledore spoke.

"Now, let's get down to why I wanted you to meet us here."

"Ok." I said giving Professor Dumbledore my full attention.

"Professor Weasley has a new a ddition to her family due to arrive sometime in May. If we can't find a suitable substitute for her class we were hoping you would teach until we find one."

"First of all, congrats Professor Weasley. And second, sure."

"Thank you"

"I have one more thing to discuss before i leave you. We are trying out a new subject, art, it'll have all different types of art; poetry, painting, drawing, writing, acting, and much more. Would you like to have art put on your schedule?"

"Oh, yes sir!!" I replied quicky and joyfully. In case you wondering, I LOVE art!!! It doesn't matter which type, I still love it. After that Professor Dumbledore said his goodbyes and left with a pop. Who was soon followed by Professor Weasley. She wanted to tell me a few things about their lunch. She had already packed their lunches, but if they wanted some sweets they could get one and only one thing and only after they finished most, perferably all, of their lunch. The rest of the train ride was used to get to know the boys. And Percy was finally warming up to me.


	3. Chapter 3 : A hat, extra slime & some

When the train stopped in Hogsmeade, we all got out to find a carriage. Charlie was holding Crysta; Bill was holding both Charlie's and Percy's hand, while I was holding my bag and Percy's other hand. We found an empty carriage and hopped in quickly. The boys asked me how the carriage was supposed to move if nothing was pulling it. I told them about the beautiful yet dreadful Trestrals. How people can only see them if they've seen another human being die.

"Can you see them?" Bill asked the dreaded question.

"Yes. But I'll save that story for another time, seeing as we're here." I said as the carriage came to a stop. They all groaned.

"Oh, cheer up boys, and welcome to Hogwarts!" We walked inside and when we were about to sit down at my usual seat at the Ravenclaw table, Professor McGonagall came up to us and told me that professor Dumbledore and Professor Weasley would feel safer if all four of us sat at the small table next to the very long Professor's table. It was situated in front of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. A few minutes later, the Great Hall was full with chatter. Professor Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence and not but a second later, the Great Hall was covered in silence. The heavy wooden double doors were the only thing to disturb it. The new students came in single file behind Professor McGonagall. She lead them up to the front where a stool and the sorting hat sat along with a scroll. McGonagall picked up the scroll and the hat started it's song. I couldn't really pay attention to what it was saying, because I was having a bit of trouble with Crysta, she was acting really strange, she was struggling to get free like she was scared something bad was about to happen. I don't blame her, I mean, the Marauders are famous for pulling pranks, they're here in the Great Hall, and I have been lucky enough to not be one of their victims. I caught the sorting hat talking about the houses and their founders some as I searched under the table and chairs. I didn't find anything there I took a quick glance at my surroundings, nothing too out of the ordinary. I stopped my search when I heard the first name being called after everyone's applause, "Acosta, Kristal". She was sorted into Ravenclaw after a few moments. Tailor Alderman was sorted into Gryffindor. Jeremy Amos went to Slytherin. Both Kari Baker and Demetrius Battle were sorted into Gryffindor. Amber Carnley was another Slytherin. Rebecca Ellis was the first sorted into Hufflepuff this year. Another Slytherin was Holly Farrell. Amanda Fullerat and Stephanie Glassclock were sorted into Ravenclaw. Lisimara Isasi and Thomas Kent were also put into Hufflepuff. After Autumn Knapps was placed into Slytherin, I zoned out, trying to think of more ideas for my story. I came out of my thoughts just in time to hear the last boy be sorted into Hufflepuff. After everyone had finished their clapping Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"There are times for speeches, but the present is not one of them. I know you all must be hungry, so, tuck in."

A great amount of food appears on the table and two pitchers, one filled with pumpkin juice and the other with lemonade. I silently thanked the house-elves. I mentally reminded myself to personally thank them later. By now, the Great Hall is once again filled with chatter, this time, the teachers helped bring the noise level up. Bill and Charlie talked about random things with me, while Percy went back to being shy. Crysta was still acting weird, but she had calmed down some. About the time the desserts were supposed to appear, I got a feeling in my gut like something bad was about to happen. I looked once again at my surroundings and this time I looked up only to see some dark green slime starting to fall towards us. I took out my wand and made umbrellas appear above Bill, Charlie, and Percy, (while I was doing that Crysta jumped under the table) unfortunately for me, I wasnt fast enough to get one above myself. The dark green slime completely covered me, in fact I could probably drown in the amount that is in my hair! Over exaggerating, of course, but there as a lot. Almost everybody burst out laughing including Bill, Charlie, and Percy. I wiped some off of my face and said "You think it's funny, huh? Well, let's see how funny you think this is." with amusement apparent in my voice. Then I put some on all of their faces, mostly their noses and cheeks, and joined everyone else laughing. I looked over the Gryffindor table to find most of the Marauders looking shocked that a victim of their prank wasn't mad. Out of the Marauders, Peter was the only one still laughing. The desserts popped up causing the laughing to die down. I decided to get as much of this stinky slime off of me as I could. I squeezed a ton of it out of my hair and then grabbed my pen from my bag and twisted my hair into a bun-type-thing. (you know how some Japanese woman do with chopsticks, this is just with a pen instead) I wiped a lot off of my arms and torso, then I grabbed a few chocolate covered cherries. About ten minutes later Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his "start of the year" speech.

"First of all, I'd like to say welcome back to our returning students and welcome to all of our new. We have two new staff members joining us this year. Professor Weasley will be teaching Arithmancy." he paused while Professor Weasley stood up and received her applause. "And Professor Favreau, who will be teaching Art, a new subject this year." he took another break to let this younger Vietnamese woman stand up and wave at everybody, getting her share of applause as well. "A few other things I must get to before I send you off to bed. One, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden as it's name suggests. Two, Mr. Filtch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that a list of banned items are posted next to his room. Three, Good night, I'll see you all in the morning." With that he stepped away from the table and over to mine. "I'm sure you'd like to get cleaned up."

"Yeah, I would. Would you be so kind as to show me where my new dormitory is?"

"That sounds easy enough. And I'll even tell you how to get in. Goodnight boys. Goodnight Molly."

"Goodnight." everyone says their different variations.

"Goodnight guys. Goodnight Professor Weasley. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that I grabbed my bag and Crysta, following Dumbledore to my new dorm.


End file.
